Fairy Tail: The Golden Dragon God
by theagustinzone
Summary: Nadie sabia de su existencia, nadie puede elegir su destino, nadie puede hacerlo ¿Que le prepara el destino al Dios Dragón Dorado y cierta mujer escarlata y dicha maga estelar? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


Fairy Tail: The Golden Dragon God.

Información de mi OC.

*Datos personales.

Nombre: Blaze Miller.

Edad: 20.

Tipo de magia: Dios Dragon Dorado. (Fuego, Rayo, Luz, Ki, Energía Espiritual, Oro)

Padre: Golden.

Madre: María Miller.

Hermano: Rangok Miller y William Miller.

*Apariencia.

Pelo: Negro (Estilo del pelo de Dante de DMC 3 versión anime) (Se pone dorado cuando se enoja)

Ojos: Azules (Dorados cuando se enoja)

Físico: Tonificado.

*Vestimenta.

-Remera amarrilla

-Chaleco negro con capucha y un símbolo de dragon amarrillo en su espalda.

-Guantes negros sin dedos.

-Jeans negros.

-Zapatos negros.

*Armas.

Hoja Dorada del Dragon: Una espada dorada, mango con forma de cabeza de dragon y de su boca sale la hoja de la espada, tiene alas de dragon en sus costados.

Oro Solido: Guantes y Botas doradas.

Rayo de Zeus: Lanza de luz con forma de rayo.

Ok empecemos.

Capitulo 1: El despertar.

En un lugar desconocido donde nadie puede entrar, pero si salir se encontraba un dragon dorado enredado en una columna de tierra teniendo vigilado dos especie de pirámides de tierra una de ellas estaba destruida y se podía notar unas extrañas letras negras en ella que decía: "Abandonen toda esperanza", y el otro estaba en perfectas condiciones y tenia letras al igual que el otro pero doradas y decía otra cosa: "La luz destruirá las tinieblas".

Luego en uno segundos la pirámide de letras doradas empieza a temblar, esto hizo que el el dragon dorado pensara en una cosa.

-"Ya es hora"_ pensó el dragon dorado sin dejar de verla pirámide de letras doradas.

La pirámide se rompe y de ella sale un hombre adulto de pelo negro, ojos azules, físico tonificado, lleva una remera amarilla en ella un chaleco negro con capucha y lleva el símbolo de un dragon amarillo en su espalda, jeans negros, zapatos negros y llevaba en su espalda una espada dorada, mango con forma de cabeza de dragon y de su boca sale la hoja de la espada, tiene alas de dragon en sus costados, el hombre cayo arrodillado en el suelo, agarrándose la frente por su dolor de cabeza.

-Por fin has despertado- dijo el dragon.

-Golden ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Blaze al dragon mientras recuperaba su postura.

-Parase que la profecía ya empezado, tu ya sabes que tienes que hacer- dijo el dragon y Blaze afirmo con la cabeza.

De repente un portal dorado aparece detrás de Blaze, luego este ve que la pirámide de letras oscuras estaba abierta.

-"Supongo que se despertó mas antes que yo"- pensó el hombre dragon mientras se dirigía hacia el portal, pero fue detenido por la voz de su padre.

-Recuerda, nadie puede evitar su destino, nadie puede hacerlo, así que cuídate, mi hijo- dijo el dragon.

-No te preocupes padre, que el destino elija mi vida- dijo el Blaze entrando al portal.

Fairy Tail, Magnolia.

En un gremio de Magnolia llamado Fairy Tail estaba siendo atacado por seres desconocidos, trataron de ponerlos al margen, pero fue imposible.

-¡Maldita sea!- se quejaba Erza apoyándose sobre su espada débilmente mientras observa que su gremio que estaban siendo destruidos.

-¡Demonios! son muchos y muy fuertes- se quejo el maestro del gremio Makarov.

-¡Y nos han quitado a muchos!- se quejo con furia Natsu por la pérdida de los miembros de Fairy Tail y de otros gremios.

-Mátenlos a todos, ¡Por el Dios Dragon Oscuro!- grito el general del equipo enemigo mandando a todos los demás contra los del otro bando.

Pero la batalla fue detenida porque de la nada apareció frente suyo un portal dorado, los soldados incluyendo al general empezaron a temblar del miedo sabiendo a que se enfrentaban.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- grito el capital mientras los soldados daban la media vuelta.

Pero el portal empezó a lanzar rayos dorados que atravesaba los cuerpos de los soldados e inclusive los desintegraban, debando una gran cantidad de cuerpos y el capitán sufrió lo peor, le había desintegrado sus piernas mientras gritaba en el piso.

Del portal sale el Dios Dragon Dorado que caminaba hacia el general y este trababa vanamente escapar de este, pero Blaze lo tomo del cuello y lo alza al aire.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Blaze con voz asesina.

-P...púdrete- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Blaze le arrancara la cabeza.

Todos se quedan mirándose de quien era este sujeto ¿es bueno o malo? nadie lo sabía, pero lo que sabían era de que perdieron a grandes personas.

Más tarde todo se había arreglado el gremio había sido reparado, todos se fueron a sus gremios, y los de Fairy Tail enterrando a sus muertos con gran tristeza, y dicho peli-negro estaba viendo sus pérdidas detrás de un árbol, justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse se encuentra con Makarov.

-¿Podrías decirme quien eres?- pregunto el pequeño anciano.

-Mis disculpas por lo pasado, soy Blaze Miller- dijo Blaze haciendo reverencia.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto Makarov.

-Supongo que debe ser trabajo del destino- respondido Blaze dejando algo confuso al anciano, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes quienes eran ellos?- pregunto Makarov acerca de los atacantes.

-No sé mucho sobre ellos, pero si sé que es una organización llamada Dark Dragons, nada mas- respondió Blaze.

-¿Podría hablar contigo en privado sobre ti?- pregunto Makarov.

-Seguro- dijo Blaze y ambos se fueron al gremio en la enfermería.

En la enfermería de Fairy Tail, Blaze y Makarov empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué clase de mago eres?- pregunto Makarov.

-Soy el Dios Dragon Dorado- al decir esto dejo impactado al anciano.

-¿Hay Dioses Dragones?, escuche acerca del Rey Dragon, pero no sobre los dioses dragones- dijo Makarov.

-Hay tres Dioses Dragones el Dorado, el de Plata y el Oscuro, y ambos son mis hermanos- dijo Blaze.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué ahí Dioses Dragones?- pregunto Makarov.

-Para que no suceda el Armagedón- respondo Blaze.

-¿Armagedón?- pregunto Makarov.

-La batalla final entre el bien y el mal, sino se inicia la guerra despertara el monstruo del Armagedón que su misión es destruir el mundo entero, que su poder es similar a los tres Dioses Dragones juntos, ahí dos opciones si esto pasa, uno que los tres dioses luche juntos o dos que dos Dioses le den sus poderes al más fuerte para que lo derrote- dijo Blaze.

-y ¿Por qué no luchan juntos?- pregunto Makarov.

-Ambos tenemos destinos diferentes- respondió Blaze.

-Ya veo- respondió Makarov y le propone algo.

-Mientras buscas tu destino ¿por qué no te unes a Fairy Tail?- sugirió Makarov.

-Y ¿por qué desearía que me una?- pregunto Blaze.

-Porque eres una buena persona y si eres un Dios Dragon no te seria difícil derrotar a miss magos, aquí podrás tener una familia y protegerla- dijo Makarov haciendo que le llamara la atención al peli-negro.

Blaze penos y lo decidió.

-De acuerdo- respondió Blaze.


End file.
